Death's Unrelinquished
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: Someone from Vampyre's past comes to warn of something...
1. By myself

By myself  
  
Dis: STOP ASKING ME TO SAY THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Side note: I have to thank the one person who person who has reviewed all my stories, listened to all my ideas, given her honest opinion of them, and has just plain been a friend, Thank you, Raven. Also, if you haven't read Something Wicked this way Comes, then you need to read that before you read this.  
  
Titans Tower, afternoon.  
  
"Raven..." Beast Boy pleaded, for the hundredth time, as Raven waited for Vampyre to change. Raven turned to BB, annoyed.  
  
"I chose Vampyre over you. Do I have to explain why?" Raven asked.  
  
"It'd help. 'Cause I don't understand why you did."  
  
"Because, he's everything your not. He knows the pain I feel." Raven simply said, not looking at Beast Boy. The door slid open. Beast Boy looked as if he was about to say something, but was silenced with a look from Raven. Vampyre cocked his head from one side, looking from Raven to Beast Boy. He shrugged his shoulders, and he Raven started to walk towards the elevator. Beast Boy followed them, deciding to see if he could do anything about this.  
  
Streets of Jump City.  
  
Raven and Vampyre had been walking around, with no real direction. Raven wanted to just walk around, get some air. But then she wanted to go to her favorite café, The Black Rose (I got that idea from TTGO! #4, where Rave gets a date with Goth.). Beast Boy had been doing a great job of hiding, but he slipped up, once. He saw Raven slip her hand over to Vampyre's, and he accepted her hand. He felt a sudden wave of fury, which Vampyre felt, but Raven didn't. He whispered in her ear: "Beast Boy is trailing us. We'll go to that spot I showed you. Then, he's gonna face the music."  
  
But, of course, Beast Boy hadn't been to that particular spot, and hadn't heard what Vamp had said. So, he was in the dark, and followed the two blindly. They continued on their meandering course, until they reached the outskirts of the city. This made Beast Boy think...uhh...things. So, he continued on, and they finally came to the one spot, which Raven had only been to once. Then, Vampyre disappeared, and reappeared behind Beast Boy, scaring the piss outta him.  
  
"Okay Beast Boy, end of the line. Why have you been following us?" Vampyre asked, his voice full of spite.  
  
"Because, I want Raven. I need Raven." Beast Boy tried to plead. But Vampyre could truly have a cold heart, when he wanted to.  
  
"You want her, then let's fight for her. If she means this much to you, then you won't back down." Vampyre erased the chicken look from Beast Boy's face, with the last remark. Beast Boy changed into a bull, and charged at Vampyre. He dodged this easily, by jumping up, and then expelling much of his anger on the bull directly below him. The effect sent Beast Boy flying into a rock. Vampyre walked over to him, and grabbed his leg. He showed Beast Boy his worst nightmare... Then he dropped Beast Boy and walked back to Raven.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Raven asked, looking at Beast Boy, who was whimpering.  
  
"His worst fear. It'll wear off in about an hour. Then he won't remember what I showed him." The vampire-demon hybrid responded.  
  
"Can we just get to the café? I just feel..."  
  
"Stressed?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Again, tell you later."  
  
"Goth" street. Named for the Goth stores there.  
  
They had walked for a while, neither bothering to keep track of the time. Raven had seen a side of Vampyre she thought he had locked away from when he really did loose control. I wonder what's going on inside his head? Raven asked herself. Raven couldn't resist the temptation to listen to Vampyre's thoughts; besides, he knows how to push me out.  
  
Vampyre's thoughts  
  
Vampyre felt Raven silently push her way into his mind. He knew she was just wondering what had happened, so he felt no need to push her out. Why don't you just ask me? Vampyre asked Raven telepathically.  
  
"Okay, so, what's on your mind?" Raven asked, still listening to his thoughts. Odd, she thought, he must know how have been trained to not think when someone's listening.  
  
"I thought everyone understood. Much as I hate to admit it, I'm emotionally unstable. Raven, I do need you." Vampyre admitted, looking at Raven. "It may sound like I'm too dependent. But, sometimes, I have to use you as my crutch, to keep my head straight"  
  
"I never knew... Underneath that calm exterior, I don't think none of us knew." Raven was starting to break down, again.  
  
"Underneath the calm exterior, I have to fight to keep control. I just want to sometimes die, and at last have peace. You're the only reason I get up. If I could just die and leave everything, I would..."  
  
"I just never knew..." Raven was openly crying now.  
  
"I don't want you to feel the pain I do. Sometimes, it's just too much to bear sometimes. Without you, Raven, I would be by myself, a way I never want to be again." Vampyre was sobbing into Raven's shoulder, who didn't seem to know what to do.  
  
"I never thought, never knew..."  
  
"I need you sometimes, to just be with you, it calms me. Just being around you, seeing you, it's the only thing I want to do. I only want to be with you Raven."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here." The Goth seemed at a loss for words. Here Vampyre was pouring his heart out, and she couldn't find anything to say, nothing to comfort him.  
  
"I just want to stay with you, hold you, and never let go. I never want to let you go, because I'm afraid you'll turn your back on me, just like everyone else."  
  
"I'll never turn my back on you, because, in a way, I need you too. When I liked Beast Boy, it wasn't anything real. Vampyre, I love you with all of my heart. I need to ask you one question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you love me too? I mean, with all your heart."  
  
"Of course I do. Which is why I brought you to the Black Rose. There's a surprise, just for you. I wasn't thinking about anyone, but you when I set this up."  
  
"Really?" Raven looked at him with hopeful eyes. They seemed to have regained their postures after spilling everything.  
  
"Yeah. We're here, close your eyes, and just let me lead you in..." Vampyre said, waiting for Raven to close her eyes. He took her hand, and led her into the Black Rose...  
  
Inside the Black Rose.....  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Raven opened her eyes and couldn't believe them. All of her favorite writers, poets, and some friends were there. Vampyre pulled a book out of his cape and handed it to her. It read: The book of Raven poetry.  
  
Isaac Romanov walked up to her and shook her hand. He was her favorite poet, aside from Edgar Allen Poe (seeing as how he wasn't alive, he wasn't there).  
  
"How did you get all of these people here? Especially Isaac Romanov?" Raven asked, her face flushed.  
  
"Well, I've done each of them a few favors. Plus, when I told about how close you came to death, they agreed to come."  
  
"He's right. We would gladly come, even if you hadn't come so close to death." Isaac said, looking Raven straight in the eye. "And if you're wondering about the book," He said, gesturing to the book. "It's a collection of all the poems we've written, just for you. It has a poem by all of us, dedicated to you. The rest are by Vampyre, and let me say, I'm a fan of his poetry." Raven blushed, and looked at Vampyre  
  
"I had no idea you wrote poetry."  
  
"Of course. We might spend every waking moment together, but you don't sleep in my room. So you wouldn't know." Vampyre said, trying to hide something in his hand. Raven didn't seem to notice.  
  
"That would explain why you sometimes wake me up at 3:00 in the morning." Raven said, flipping through the book.  
  
"And, since you usually read my Necromancy books, I have an offering." Vampyre said, now getting Raven's full attention.  
  
"Okay... what is it?"  
  
"Would you be my apprentice?" He said, holding a kris out that looked like his. (kris is a dagger with a jagged blade) Raven blushed about as red as possible, considering she was pale.  
  
"It would be great to finally understand it... But what's that for?" She asked, puzzled  
  
"It's customary for Necromancy apprentices to receive their own krises, until they make their own. Unless you want to keep this one." Vampyre explained.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." Raven couldn't believe Vampyre had done all this for her. Isaac interrupted.  
  
"Would you like to hear us read any poems?"  
  
"...Yeah... uhhh, which one are you going to read?"  
  
"That's the thing, you pick which poem and who reads it."  
  
"Okay... Vampyre, read... And the world got shot to Hell."  
  
"You got it." Vampyre got up, and jumped up to the stool that was set up. He just realized, as he was about halfway through the poem, that Raven wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. As he was reading, he saw a hand grab Raven's mouth and hold both hands. Vampyre leapt over to where the would-be assassin stood.  
  
"One step closer, and she gets it." He said, pulling out a knife, and putting it to her heart.  
  
"FOOL! Do you realize what I will do to you, if you do stab her?" Vampyre said, his red eyes blazing blood red with fury. But this only panicked the wanna-be into plunging the knife into Raven's heart. It all happened in slow motion for Raven and Vampyre. Judging by where he stabbed her, he is an amateur, Vampyre thought. He barely got her heart, but it's enough to put her in mortal danger.  
  
It was too much for Vampyre, and he flew into a fury, which he had never felt before. A physical manifestation of Vampyre's anger came in the form of a scythe, with a wicked blade, and black handle. The amateur dropped Raven, and ran, but to no avail. Vampyre had already thrust the blade through the assassin's back. He dragged him backwards, towards him, and pulled another identical scythe, and proceeded in taking the head off the would-be assassin.  
  
Raven's world was fading into darkness, but she saw Vampyre take out her assassin. The last thing she remembered was Vampyre dropping the scythes and running over to her, slowly pulling the knife out, and then... a black endless void.  
  
As soon as Vampyre had disposed of Raven's stalker, he rushed over to take the knife out and get her to the hospital.  
  
Jump City Hospital  
  
It was a normal day at the Jump City Hospital. That is, until, one certain pale figure burst in carrying another pale figure. Everyone froze where they stood.  
  
"She needs help NOW!" He yelled, making everyone jump. Although it took awhile for a nurse to react, one eventually did. She beckoned Vampyre to follow her, down a corridor, to a room labeled A796. She motioned for him to lay Raven down on the bed.  
  
"You must leave now. I am very sorry to have to inform you of it, but those are the rules." The nurse told him, giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
"I will do no such thing. Until Raven is able to personally check herself out of the hospital, I will leave her side for nothing. Nothing." Vampyre said, his eyes blazing in defiance of what the nurse had said, daring her to question what he had said.  
  
"I guess in this case, I can make an exception. But only because you're a Teen Titan, and so is she."  
  
About an hour later....  
  
Raven had been hooked up to an IV drip, and was moaning softly in her sleep. Vampyre was sitting beside her bed, holding her hand. The doctors had said she wouldn't make it, that she would die. He wouldn't let her die. Even if he had to use the last of his carefully prepared Necromancy potion, so be it. He just hoped it worked quick enough.  
  
YAY! Sequel! What be on your mind? Did it suck? Rock? 


	2. This is my December

This is my December  
  
Dis: I REALLY HATE THE PERSON WHO MADE ME SAY THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! But, I don't own the Teen Titans, and I probably never will.... sniff, sniff  
  
And, for those select few who DO read it, sorry for the long wait, inspiration just struck recently  
  
Jump City Hospital...  
  
Vampyre took a vial out of his cloak, and opened it. He walked over to Raven, and emptied its contents into her mouth. She moaned and opened her eyes, trying to turn to Vampyre, but she couldn't. So he walked around to the other side, worried. He wished he could be in her place. She had done nothing to deserve this; on the other hand, he had done much to deserve this.  
  
"Vampyre... I'm not going... to... make it." Raven said, with great pain and effort.  
  
"Over my dead body! You've done nothing to deserve this. I have, so if I die so that you may live, then I know my life is not wasted." He said, emotions surfacing.  
  
"Please... no." Raven answered, and then lapsed back into sleep. He walked back over to the chair and continued to hold her hand. If only she could let me in, so I could help her out, he thought. He stayed with her all night, never letting go of her hand. He calmed her when she started with the nightmares, never giving up hope. He couldn't give up hope. She had to be all right, she just had to be. There was no more reason for Vampyre to live without her...  
  
The next morning...  
  
Vampyre had not allowed himself the leisure of sleep. And when the doctors came in, they saw her lifeline was still going. They all said it was a miracle, but it might have just been someone who cared about her. Someone who was willing to go to any lengths to save her life. Someone who just happened to be Vampyre. When, later that afternoon, she was strong enough to check out, they suspected something was up. But, when they got more than what they had charged, they didn't say anything.  
  
Streets of Jump city...  
  
"What happened? I really can't remember anything." Raven asked Vampyre, as they walked by countless stores, paperboys, and street vendors. They had no real aim, just to get Raven's strength back up.  
  
"To make a long story short, an assassin was hired to kill you. I killed him, took you to the hospital, used a potion, and now we're here." He replied.  
  
"So you-"Raven was cut off by people running past them. They were attracted to a certain spot, where the Titans were battling...something that was hidden in shadow.  
  
"Let's go" Vampyre said, running to help the other Titans. When he and Rave ran up, they found the Titans in a frantic game of "dodge ball". Only difference being, there was fire, instead of a ball.  
  
Raven and Vampyre instantly rushed in. A column of flame shot out at Vampyre, slamming him against the ground.  
  
"There was a time, when I wouldn't dream of hitting you. And now, I'm disgusted." A voice came from all around at once, and yet from nowhere.  
  
"And you still can't. That was a lucky shot. The only shot you'll ever get."  
  
"I think it was more than a lucky shot. Besides, I don't see how you've become better. Too many attachments. You'll never be stronger than me."  
  
"Oh, but I have become stronger, more powerful. So, why don't I just prove it now, Inferno?"  
  
"Just see if you can actually hit me. Or catch me, it doesn't matter which, 'cause neither will work." Inferno taunted Vampyre. He shot a column of fire at Raven. If Vampyre ever had any difficulty controlling his powers, he had none now. The shadows leaped at his call, contained the fire, and extinguished it. He centered himself, and reached out, willing the shadows to point him to Inferno.  
  
At the mere flick of his hand, Inferno couldn't move, and was brought before Vampyre, who smirked, with malice.  
  
"Vampyre, I have been sent to tell you, Razenur is under attack, and my master, Deathrain, sent me to ask that you help."  
  
"Tell me, why should I?"  
  
"Because, if Razenur falls, it would set off a cataclysmic chain of events. It would even allow him to take over Azrath."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"The demon told us. Please, you must help. If you don't, it could mean enslavement of Razenur, Azrath, and many other worlds or dimensions."  
  
"Very well. We will arrive in exactly one week."  
  
"Thank you." And, with that, Inferno disappeared in a flash of smoke.  
  
Titans Tower, later that night...  
  
All of the Titans were sitting on the couch, relaxing. Robin, however, looked concerned.  
  
"Vampyre, what was that all about?"  
  
"Inferno. He was a year behind me in The Elite. Always thought he could beat me."  
  
"No, who is 'the demon'?" Vampyre hesitated.  
  
"My father, Nethronus."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"He was imprisoned in Hell, for some reason. He wants revenge, so he intends to take over all of the universe, and make everyone's lives a living hell." Robin stared at Vampyre like he was insane. "Well, we've got a week to prepare, so let's make all due haste and so prepare." Vampyre finished, lamely.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Since Vampyre wasn't sure what had happened to Razenur in the following week, he opened a spy portal. To his surprise, Demons were patrolling, so they had to be careful about timing. Vampyre went first, and, after a painstaking ten minutes, signaled Robin through. Next came Cyborg, then Beast Boy, Starfire, and, finally, Raven. As the rest went ahead, at Vampyre's suggestion, he pulled Raven back. He looked into her piercing, purple eyes.  
  
"Raven, this may be the last time I get to see you..."  
  
"I know"  
  
"...And I just wanted to say-"  
  
"I already know, and you don't have to say it." She said, grabbing him, and kissing him, right there. All her life, she had wanted someone, someone who loved her for who she was, and didn't try to change her. He didn't fulfill all of the things she wanted him to, but he came close. She stayed, her lips against his, for as long as she could.  
  
When, after what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart, there was a new understanding in each. Raven didn't want to let go of Vampyre, but to just hold him there, for all time. He, on the other hand, felt the same way, but only after they did what they set out to do. He gave her one, last, quick kiss on her cheek, then ran off the opposite way she had to go. With a sigh, the beautiful empathy set off along the trail the other Titans had taken.  
  
Jurad Trail, Razenur.  
  
Vampyre had to be careful, as there were multiple demons patrolling Razenur. At first he easily outwitted the patrols, but they grew increasingly smarter. As he grew closer to the Abbadon, he had to fade into the shadows quite often. A few of the times, he was a little slow, and almost got caught. Despite these happenings, he finally reached the Abbadon.  
  
Darkness Trail, Razenur  
  
Darkness Trail was true to its namesake, as the Titans played Hell getting to the Abbadon. They traveled with Cyborg using his infrared eye to see ahead. On his right was Raven, and on his left was Robin. Beast Boy turned into a lemur, which had night vision, and was crawling along the wall. Star was last, giving off a small light with the withheld Starbolt. She was whimpering to herself, and trying to reassure herself everything was okay.  
  
As they went farther down the Trail, and the darkness become more and more overwhelming, Starfire's whimpers grew louder until something had to be done, or they would be heard. Raven sighed, then walked back to Star. But, try as she might, she couldn't get Starfire to stop whimpering, but she did her to quiet them down. When they finally reached the Abbadon, they would have to wait.  
  
The Abbadon, Vampyre's P.O.V. (A/n: Instead of referring to himself in "second person" I believe, Vampyre will refer to himself in "first Person". Meaning "I" will replace "He". Just to clarify that.)  
  
I crept into the Abbadon, which was where demons were flowing from. Only one thought kept me form Transforming into a Shadow Creature and massacring them: Raven. All of my thoughts are of her, but I can't let that distract me now. I knew what to do, and so I looked for the highest Vantage point. It didn't take me long to find it. When I was safely hidden form the prying eyes of the demonic patrols, I looked for the other Titans. After a few minutes, I saw them enter.  
  
I called to Raven, mentally, and showed her where I was. She looked up just in time to see me flash an emerald. She smiled briefly, then turned to inform the other Titans. The plan was simple; the other Titans would engage the Demons in battle, while Raven helped me to defeat Nethronus. I waited until none were looking at the area of which I would have to travel, then faded into the darkness, and rushed towards Raven. When I got to the others, I briefly showed myself, then grabbed Raven, and faded away. They reached the vantage point without difficulty. Until most of the remnant demons were sent to do something else, BB, Cy, Robin, and Star would have to wait, hidden.  
  
After, what seemed like hours, the remnant demons dwindled down to a manageable level. I gave the signal, and the Titans surged forward form their hiding places, like a tidal wave. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex, and began wreaking havoc. Starfire flew up, raining Starbolts down on the hapless demons below. Robin leapt into the melee, annihilating demons with the same ferocity as he would Slade. Cyborg also jumped in, but he had his Sonic Cannon out, and was blasting demons left-and-right. Perhaps the only redeeming factor of these demons is their sheer numbers, I thought.  
  
I jumped down, ignoring demons, and transformed into my ultimate form, the Hellbringer. Raven glided down and settled herself on my shoulder. I knew it wouldn't be like last time, where I had only been able to hold my form for about 5 minutes. I was well prepared, and could hold this form for as long as 3 hours. I hoped it wouldn't come to that though. As I walked towards Nethronus, I crushed demons with every step, enraging him even further.  
  
As my father, he knew I couldn't hold that form without some kind of talisman, of someone's help. His burning eyes spotted Raven, sitting on my shoulder. Any hope he had of attacking her from behind, and breaking her link with me, was extinguished, as I folded my wings, so that she was protected from the right, left, and behind. She laid her head on one the spikes that protruded from my shoulder. The only way to get her off my shoulder was a head-on attack, and that was suicide, since my "weapons" were there. I had something special planned for Nehtronus.  
  
End chapter  
  
Again, sorry for the wait, but, WHAT DO YOU THINK DAMNIT?! 


	3. Enter the Abbadon

Okaaaaaaaaaay, here is the third chapter. I can't thank those of you who have stuck with me enough. FREE CANDY FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
StArRy1233: Yes, Vampyre is original. The only place you might find him is in The Teen Titans Movie, by Sotfballtitan009. Only because I gave her permission though, and even then...  
Enter the Abbadon  
  
(A/n: From here, it's from Raven's P.O.V. I will tell you when it's from the "narrator's" P.O.V.)  
  
I felt safe. After all, I was sitting on the shoulder of a Demon. The Demon had a name, Hellbringer, and a "real" name, Vampyre. I tried to concentrate, but it was harder to concentrate with the noise of reality. So, I shut my eyes, and emptied my mind. But, as I soon found out, it may have afforded me better concentration, but I had to hold on for dear life. I opened my eyes, and was greeted by a somewhat satisfying sight.  
  
Vampyre was doing a wonderful job of fighting fire with fire. He was letting Nethronus hit him a few times, to make his father think he was weaker. I could sense the deep-seated hatred in both, and it made me shudder. I was hoping this would end quickly, but that's not what it was meant to be. Vampyre was charging up for his ultimate strike, Black Lightning. It was like judgment, because, depending on how evil you were, is how much it hurt you.  
  
I saw him pull back, and then he unleashed all of the energy in hand. Again, the hatred was flowing, I was shuddering. I looked down to where my friends were, and felt I sudden urge to fly down and help them. But I couldn't, because, if I left Vampyre's shoulder, he could lose concentration, and that would be our deaths.  
  
Vampyre was really relentless, as he continually pounded Nethronus with blows of increasing power and fury. I noted how his eyes were steadily turning (if at all possible) blood red. This may have been the only time I really approved of his Bloodlust.  
  
End this quickly, I thought to Vampyre  
  
I'm doing my best  
  
Then do better. You're giving 100%. Give 110%.  
  
Then give me 10% more.  
  
Cut the sarcasm. I'm going to give you more power. Can you end it quicker if do?  
  
Yes  
  
Here we go then  
  
I concentrated, taking on more of the strain, as Vampyre used what he called "Abbadon's Release". You might call it a finishing move, but whatever you called it, it got the job done. But, when the fires had burned away, Nethronus was still there, albeit the fact that he was in a bloody heap. When Vampyre was going to decapitate Nethronus, his minions rushed over, covered him, and left in a blaze of smoke, spirits, and skulls. With our work finished, I was assuming we could get back to the Tower. I was tired, and I'm sure Vampyre was too, considering he had held Hellbringer for at least 15 minutes. Despite what you might think, Hellbringer requires a lot of concentration, not leaving room for many curses.  
  
When Vampyre changed back, I sighed as he picked me up, and carried me all the way to my room. I was vaguely aware of the others talking, but wearily. Sleep tugged at the edges of mind until, I was aware that I was in room. As my cape was taken off, and the covers were pulled over me, I let myself slip into sleep.  
  
Raven's room, the next morning, 5:19 A.M.  
  
(A/n: I'm going to try something. I'm going to alternate between P.O.V.s. For this chapter, it'll be Raven's P.O.V.)  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat, my dream still fresh on my mind. I was surprised to find someone sitting on the edge of my bed. Until I saw it was Vampyre, I was about to start yelling at them. He seemed so out of it, after his fight with Nethronus. I decided that I couldn't stand by, while he wouldn't share what he had suffered. I pushed the covers back, and crawled along my bed until I was beside Vampyre. He had a look of preoccupation on his face. It wasn't until I touched his arm, cautiously, that he acknowledged that I was there.  
  
"Vampyre... is something wrong?"  
  
"... Yes..."  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Just before I hit him with the final blow, he told me that Razenur was just a distraction. He said something bigger was planned for Azrath." My mind whirled with worry. Earth and Razenur were planets, but Azrath was a dimension. It would take more than just an army of demons to take it over. I couldn't stop thinking about Arella, my mother.  
  
"I... can't believe it. It can't be. He was lying." I said, not willing to believe.  
  
"Raven, when he said that, he looked me in the eye. He wasn't lying." Tears formed in my eyes. I was close to breaking down, again. My one and only home, about to be invaded. The prophecy was coming true, but what of the other part...? Could he be the one, foretold in the prophecy? Could I be the love of the One Foretold in Prophecy...? No, it can't be. He's just a half- vampire, who loves me, and I'm just half- Azrathain. It may be a "forbidden" love, but it's just like in the Prophecy. It's too much to hope for; I need to focus on the things at hand. Like the invasion of Azrath, I thought, grimly.  
  
end chapter  
  
Okay, I must have your opinion. I am trying to be calm, BUT IT AIN'T WORKING!!!!!!!! Also, tell me what you thought of the P.O.V. thing 


End file.
